Suite-mates
by RizzlesLove
Summary: What happens when Callie and Arizona move in together? It's both of their junior year in college and they become suite-mates. Will they fall for each? Or will it take some time for them to figure out exactly what they want? Rated T for now.
1. The first time I saw you

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I wanted to do something different with our favorite girls. This will be a Calzona love story. Calzona is endgame but it may take our girls sometime to figure out what they want. I am open to any and all suggestions. Just let me know in a nice and respectful way. Anyways I hope you guys like it. I have a couple chapters written already so I will have those posted by the end of the day :)**_

* * *

Suite-mates

Chapter One

Arizona POV:

It's the summer before my junior year of college and I'm moving into my own apartment. Well technically I will be sharing it with another person, someone whom I have yet to meet, but I'm okay with that. I've always liked meeting new people. I've been at Stephen F. Austin State University since my freshman year and I've had four roommates. It's funny because all of them seemed to not like me. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was gay, but I actually never shared that fact with them.

Now that I think about it, my Cindy Crawford poster that was over my bed was probably the dead give away. Which is why I am now officially moved off campus and will be staying in my apartment. Plus I will have my own room, which is the best part of living off-campus because sharing one room with another person was not that fun. Our beds where so close together that if we reached over, while in our beds, we could give the other a high five. Now that I have enough hours I can move off campus and I'm so excited because I dreaded living on campus.

"All right Zona. Where do you want this stuff?" my father, The Cornell, asks as he walks into my apartment.

"In my room dad. It's the big white door that's open and mom is standing in the middle of," the blonde answers back sarcastically.

"Honey please don't start with your dad", my mother says as she comes out of my room to help my dad.

"Hey, no need to get snappy sweetie, I'm just trying to make sure", my dad responds again.

"I know dad, I'm just a little nervous about meeting my new suite-mate. I have no idea who she is and where she is from."

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine. Just be the good man in the storm that I raised you to be and everything will fall into place."

"Thanks dad," I say as I put my last bag in my room.

The apartment that we will be staying in is considered to be "off-campus" apartment living. They actually just finished building these apartments at the end of the spring semester so they allowed all the students to move in at the beginning of summer before school start. I chose to go ahead and move down here so that I can get acquainted with living off-campus and maybe find a job. The whole apartment has hardwood floors and the kitchen is open-spaced and connects with the dining and living area. It has all black appliances and we also have our own washer and dryer, which are fancy and light up with an LCD screen. It's already furnished with living room and bedroom furniture. The beds are huge and freaking amazing. They have these new memory foam mattresses that you just melt into once you lay down.

Our apartment is a loft so it's upstairs and have a huge balcony, which can be accessed from both of our rooms and the living room. It's pretty pricey to live here but I get enough money in scholarships and grants to pay for it as well as my brand new all black Range Rover that I bought before coming down here for the summer. My family is very proud of my accomplishments while I've been in college. I've made the President list each year I've been here and because I'm the only child so my parents love to spoil me. As a fact, once they became on board with me moving off campus, they decided that I would need a car so they took me to get my black beauty.

As I'm finishing unpacking my room, my parents having left an hour ago because they had to make it back home before dark, I hear the front door open and a loud bang. As I'm walking out of my room I hear voices.

"Dammit Mark, I told you to be careful with that box. I have some valuable shit in there," a tall caramel skinned brunette says as her back is turned to me.

Just with her back to me, I can tell that she is beautiful. She have on some short light blue jean shorts and a short sleeved see through tan blouse, with a blue jean collar and some tan sandals. Her long dark tresses are long and wavy and stop right above her waistline.

"Um. Hi," I say to girl whose back is still to me.

The brunette finally turns around and I am left speechless. She has the most beautiful mega watt smile I have ever seen. Her smile is perfect. She has the most whitest and straightest teeth that I can't help but stare at her mouth. I notice that she is still staring at me and I suddenly become weak in the knees.

"Hi, I'm Callie. I'm your new suite-mate."

* * *

Callie POV:

I'm new to this school and the small town that it is in. I had to transfer from Miami University because it was just too many memories there. I'm a foster child, well was a foster child up until last year. My foster parents got into a bad car wreck and died, leaving me alone yet again. I am very sad that they died. They where the closest family I had since I went into the system. When I was ten my biological parents were killed in a drive by shooting. It's crazy because they where on their annual date night that they have every Thursday night.

My father was a very rich man who owned many successful businesses around Miami and other places around the world. That one night changed my life forever. My parents where walking from the restaurant they had dinner at and an unmarked car drove by and opened fire on both of them. I got the news the night day from my babysitter who also found out that morning. Apparently one of his business plans did not turn out the way the other wanted so they killed my father and mother out of retaliation.

Since then I have been in five foster homes and I even lived on the street at one point. There was this one family who would treat me so badly and one day I had enough so I ran away. It didn't last long because my social worker found me and took me back to CPS but they found me another family, which was my last foster family.

On my eighteenth birthday my father's lawyer came to visit my foster family and me and gave me this huge manila folder. Inside were the documents for every beach and vacation house my parents owned, the deed to the house back in Miami and all of the accounts my father had along with my trust fund that I had no idea even existed. After that day my foster parents changed. Once I came into all of that money they tried to use me to get to it. I ended up giving them a large sum of money just so they could get off my back about it and that's how they died. They had bought a brand new sports car and were going 140 miles down the turnpike at night and it flipped over and crashed.

Which is why I am here in Texas. I needed a new start and a new place to settle in. My best-friend Mark Sloan came down here with me. He has been my rock since everything happened with my parents. We met in high school and have been friends since then. He also went to Miami University with me and he had to talk his parents into letting him coming here to Texas with me. Once they were on board, me and Mark packed all of our things, found these apartments and moved down here. I had to spend a lot of money to get everything down here. I had just bought a car before I moved down here so I had them ship it here along with my other things. Mark and I took a plane to Houston, which is two hours away from here because that's the closest they could ship, all of our things. Once we got everything packed into my car and a little u-haul to connect to my car, we drove down here to Nacogdoches.

As we drove into Nacogdoches, a small town in East Texas, it was so beautiful. They're so many trees and land that went on for miles. Once we finally made it to the small town I was able to find our new apartments quickly because its only one road into town and everything is available on each side of the road. Including the campus, which is in walking distance of our apartments. We got our keys from the front office and moved all of Marks things into his apartment, which is on the other side of the complex. Since I got a loft we are in our own complex that was built behind the one Mark lives in. We have our own community pool and gym in our complex. It's the same apartments just these are the newer addition to the ones Mark lives in. I tried to get him to move in the lofts but he said he was cool with the regular apartments.

As we are walking up the stairs to bring in my things, Mark opens the door and drops my box with all of my pictures of my family.

"Dammit Mark, I told you to be careful with that box. I have some valuable shit in there,"I say as I bend down to retrieve the box.

As I'm trying to pick up the box Mark dropped I hear the most soft and sweetest voice ever.

"Um. Hi," the voice says.

I turn around and I am met with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Callie. I'm your new suite-mate," I say to the blonde who is just staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

She finally comes around and approaches me with her hand out stretched.

"Hi, I'm Arizona. I'm your suite-mate as well," she replies while still shaking my hand.

I don't let her hand go as I point to Mark who is behind me watching this whole exchange between us.

"This asshole behind me is my best-friend Mark," I introduce them and Mark immediately tries to take her hand from mines.

"Mark Sloan, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says with his flirty smile on his face.

"Arizona Robbins", the short-haired curly blond says as I have yet to let go of her hand.

"Ummm, Callie," Mark says as he gestures to my hand still holding the soft one of Arizona.

"Oh I am so sorry," I say as I step back and let Arizona's hand goes. I see a small pout on her face as I let go and Mark moves right in and shakes her hand.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys. I was wondering when my suite-mate was going to show. I thought I was going to be here the summer by myself. Now I'm glad I'm not."

"Yeah I understand, I just had to come on down here while I had a chance. Plus I knew it wouldn't be as crowded since it's not the first day of school", Callie says as she walks her stuff to her room and unlock it.

"Wow this bedroom is huge and it's so pretty and bright. I love it", I say as I run and jump on my bed. "Oh my God this bed feels so amazing," I say as I close my eyes and just take in my room.

"I know right, that what I said when I saw mine. So... do you need any help moving in," Arizona says and then a tall man walks in with two huge boxes in his hand.

"Actually no, I hired some movers to help me move all of this stuff here. Thanks for the offer."

Arizona looks at me as if she was disappointed so she turns around and heads to her room. I look at her small figure as it walks to her side of the apartment and I follow her. I stand in her door as I see her finish putting her clothes in her dresser. I watch her put her things away for a few minutes and then she makes eye contact with me. I have to take in a breath because she really is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. After we stare for a while I finally open my mouth to speak.

"So I was thinking of cooking tonight. Once everything is moved in and put away maybe we can go to store and grocery shop together. You know since we are sharing this apartment I think it will be okay if we share food and stuff. Or at least go shopping together and what not. What do you think?" I ask softly.

"I think that is a great idea. I'm actually almost done unpacking. I can help you if you want and then once we are finished we can go shopping together."

"Okay sounds like a plan. Umm I think the movers are finished. I didn't have that much but I really did not feel like carrying all that stuff upstairs." We walk out of Arizona's room and head into the living room. I notice that Mark is nowhere to be found. That's when I hear his voice outside the apartment door. I walk to door with Arizona behind me and slowly open it. Right outside our door is Mark flirting with some tall skinny red head. I open the door wider so he can see us standing there and that's when he turns around.

"Hey Callie, Blondie, this is Addison Montgomery. She lives next door to you guys with her friend Teddy Altman. They said that they are throwing a party tonight and wanted us to come over," Mark says with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Addison and you must be Callie and Arizona. It's so nice to meet you two", the red head says as she shakes both Callie and Arizona hands.

"It's nice to meet you too", they both say in unison as Mark and Addison look amused at their response.

Callie is standing in front of Arizona almost like she is protecting or shielding her from any close danger. Addison notices this but doesn't say anything.

"So are you guys going to come over? My suite-mate is out now buying everything for tonight. It's going to be a small kick back. Not to big but not to small either. It will probably be about maybe 20 of us."

"Oh umm okay sure, Arizona and I actually have plans for tonight but maybe after-wards we can swing by", Callie answers as she turns and look at Arizona to see if she is okay with that. The blonde smiles and nods her head while squeezing the tan hand that somehow were entangled in hers.

"Yeah that's fine with me," the blonde answers as she stares in the chocolate brown eyes of Callie's.

"Okay umm, yeah come by when ever. We will probably start everything at 10, which should give you plenty of time to do whatever. Just come right in when you come," Addison says as she turns around and whispers something in Marks ear. Mark smiles and then shakes his head yes to the red head.

"Alright then Cal and Blondie. I offered Addison here my services for the party. I have to help her put something's together so I'll see you guys later," Mark responds as he and Addison disappear behind the door next to us.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Arizona says in a low flirty voice.

Callie lets out a small laugh and grabs Arizona hand and she pulls the small blonde inside their apartment.

"Yep, it's just you and me," she says as she closes the front door.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? **_


	2. The Party

_**Okay here is the second chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging to long. I am going to try to update regularly. Maybe a couple of times a week. I'm a full-time student and working, yet I still have a lot of time on my hands. Anyways here's the next installment. Now don't bite my head off yet about the ending of this. Like I said before, this is a Calzona love story and its endgame for them. It's just going to take some time for them to get it together. **_

_**Not my characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**All mistakes are mine. If anyone want's to beta, let me know!**_

* * *

Suite-mates

Chapter Two

Arizona's POV:

After we finally finished unpacking Callie's room we gather our purses and wallets and head to the grocery store. Since this is a small town they have very limited places to shop. There's fast food and regular restaurants up and down the two main roads of Nacogdoches. They have a Wal-Mart super-center here so we decide to shop there so that we can get food and other necessities. After two hours of buying food and other items for the house and our rooms we head back to home. It's a little at 5:30 p.m., once we get to our place. After the many of trips up and down the stairs to bring in all of our shopping bags; we both collapse on the soft brown sofa in the living room. Once we gather our breath and the extra strength we need to put everything up, we get up and get to work.

We each tackle the shopping bags together and put up many quantities of toilet paper, detergent, fabric softener and other things we decided to share up. After everything is out of way we finally sit down and eat a nice meal by 8 p.m. Callie made this amazing Cajun pasta and a cucumber salad and it was good.

"Oh my God! Callie that was amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that", Arizona asks as she rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"I actually taught myself. I love watching the food network so I just learn from all the shows. I also have a Pintrest so I get recipes from there also and just cook them", Callie shrugs as she help Arizona put the rest of the food in the Tupperware that they bought.

"Well that was amazing. I don't really know how to cook but if you don't mind, maybe you can help me."

"Of course Arizona. I would love to help you cook. We have to eat so I don't mind cooking at least three or four times a week. We can order out on the other days," Callie says in a laughing matter as she goes to the living room and sits back on the couch.

While at the store they ended up buying a huge 42' flat screen for the living room. They each had a flat screen in their rooms but they knew they should get one for the living room so they wont have to stay in their rooms all day. Callie put her feet up on the coffee table and turned the T.V. on. Callie phoned ahead and order cable for the apartment. It already came with basic cable but she need all the channels so she just informed the front office to go ahead and set it up for all the rooms and to put it on her account so that her roommate didn't have to pay. Arizona had no clue that Callie did that, so she just haven't mentioned it yet. Around 8:40 Callie looks at her watch and notice the time.

"Oh shoot, Arizona, lets head over to the liquor store and get something for this party. I don't want to come empty-handed".

Arizona was in her room checking her Facebook at her desk when Callie yelled her name.

"Okay let's go. It's one right next to the apartments so we can hit the side road and get in and out quickly," the blonde suggests as she grabs her wallet and car keys.

"I'll drive this time," Arizona smile as she opens the front door for Callie.

* * *

General POV:

They make it to liquor store by 8:45 and walks out at 9. They grab a few bottles of vodka, margarita mix and some shot glasses. Arizona also drove across the street to CVS to get some cranberry, grapefruit and orange juice for them. She didn't mind taking straight shots but she loved mixing her drinks. Getting back to the apartment the girls decided to split ways and get ready for the party. After an hour Arizona was the first to come out of her room. She was freshly showered and ready to party. She decided to wear this skin-tight blue dress that hug every curve that she has. It stops a little above mid-thigh and she pairs it with a light blue jean vest with some black combat boots and accessories. She left her hair down and added more curls to her short style. Her make up was natural but flawless. Adding a little light blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss to her lips. She was in the mirror in the living room checking her hair and make up when Callie opened her door.

Callie walks out into the living room while she adjusts her skin-tight red dress. She was looking down so she did not see the blonde gawking at her. Finally looking up they both caught eyes and Callie's breath caught again in her throat for the fifth time that day. Arizona looks beautiful and that outfit was doing wonders for her. Arizona took in the brunettes' attire and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. Callie looks hot. Like extremely hot. Sexy. She has on this skin-tight red one shoulder dress that hugs her curvaceous body. She paired her dress with some gold four-inch pumps and gold accessories. Her make up was dark and smoldering and her lips were painted in this sexy shade of red that when she smiles it made her teeth shine brighter. Her dark tresses are stylishly curled and frame her face in a sexy way.

"Wow you look amazing Callie. I mean you a-are like sexily hot,' Arizona says as she stammers a little with her words.

"Thanks," Callie laughs at the words Arizona uses to describe her, "you look hot yourself," Callie says as she walks over and grabs the blondes' hand.

"Okay come on. It's after ten and Mark keeps texting me and telling me to get over there," the Latina responds as she grabs the bag of liquor and Arizona grabs the other one with the juice.

They walk out of their apartment hand in hand, knock on the door next to theirs and walk in. Once they enter the apartment almost identical to theirs they notice people everywhere. Maybe a little more than twenty but because of the size of the place it's not to packed. The music is blasting loudly and people are dancing and standing around.

"YES! Finally. Get your sexy asses over here now Torres!" Mark yells from the balcony.

Callie and Arizona walk over to the balcony with their hands still together and matching smiles on their face.

"Hey everybody make room for my best-friend and her new roomy", Marks slurs as he pulls Callie and Arizona in a hug. Addison laughs behind his back as she mouths to Callie and Arizona that he is drunk. Arizona let out a laugh and pulls back from the hug as Mark continues to hold on to Callie. He snakes both of his arms around the Latina waist and Arizona shoots Mark a death glare.

"Umm o-okay mark. You can let me go now," Callie says as she tries to push Mark from her, "Mark get your sweaty hands off of me", Callie says as she pushes Mark back hard enough for him stumble out of the hug.

"Come on Callie, don't do me like that. You know you love me," he says as he tries to hug her again and gets rejected again as she pushes him to the chair next to the balcony door.

"Okay how about you have a seat for a couple of minutes. You need to calm down and I'm going to go make some drinks for me and Arizona," the brunette says as she makes sure he is sitting down before she walks away.

"Yo, Callie," Mark yells as he gets the Latina attention, "you look good girl!" he says loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

Callie rolls her eyes as everyone starts to whistle and cat call at her. Arizona make sure to send them all death glares as the brunette reaches behind her, seeking the hand of the blondes. They make it into the kitchen and put their bags down. Arizona grabs two solo cups and put a little ice in both while Callie pours two shots for them to take. After they take both take two shots straight, Callie pour another two shots in each of their cups and pours Cranberry Juice in both of theirs.

They make their way back to Mark who has since then left his seat and is now dancing in the middle of the room. Callie walks over to Mark and push the bottle of water she got for him to his chest.

"Here asshole, drink up before you die of dehydration," Callie says as she walks away and head towards Addison and Teddy.

After about an hour, Callie and Arizona meet all of their neighbor's friends. There was Meredith and Christina who were dancing on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Derek and Owen and where standing on the side of Meredith and Christina, who were their boyfriends, making sure they didn't harm their selves. There was Miranda and Ben who was a couple and was currently grinding against each other on the dance floor. Henry, Teddy's boyfriend, was holding Teddy from behind while whispering in her ear. Jackson and April where sitting on one of the sofa's laughing and talking in each other's ear. The rest of the people there were other friends of friends and so on.

* * *

Callie's POV

After more shots and mix drinks Arizona became bold and made her way to the dance floor. She was dancing to the song that was blasting through the small speakers that where set up in the other corner of the living room. Callie sat on the couch and just watched the blonde dance. At one point she saw this girl that she remember named Renée who was a black DJ. She was very beautiful. She had thick curves and a huge ass. She had on these black tights and tan combat boots. She had on a black half bra and a short tan vest. Her hair was long and thick and curls framed her face. Callie became jealous because this girl was really dancing with her Arizona.

"Wait what? My Arizona," Callie thought to herself as she continued to watch the two hot girl dance with each other. Callie has always been attracted to girls she just never went all the way with one. She's only been with man her entire life. Yeah she has made out with a couple of girls, even went to second bases with a few but she never had sex with them.

As she stood in the corner with a now slightly sober Mark, she couldn't help but watch the two dance together. Renée was facing Arizona, both of their thighs in between the other. The black beauty had her hands running up and down the blonde's body. Renée then ran her hands down Arizona's' waist and her hands went lower to her ass. Callie sucked her teeth in at that point. The black beauty kept softly palming the blonde ass and Callie soon found herself turned on from watching. Suddenly, Arizona turns around and places her back to Renee's front. She reaches up and put her arm around her neck and pulls her closer to her smaller body. Arizona was now facing Callie and the brunette could see the expression on the blondes face. Arizona had her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. She was really enjoying herself.

Finally Arizona opened her eyes and caught Callie staring at her. The brunette couldn't look away because she was so turned on by watching her and Renée dancing. That's when Renée leans down and kiss Arizona on her neck. Arizona eyes became slightly wide and then she closes them. Enjoying the soft plump lips that where now trailing soft kisses down flush pink skin. Arizona opens her eyes and began to watch Callie again. They stare at each other until a handsome tall black guy by the name of Liam come and ask Callie to dance. Callie broke eye contact with the blonde, swallows the rest of her drink and takes the hunks hand. They walk to the dance floor and began to dance right beside the blonde and black beauty.

Callie dances with the black hunk, Liam, for a few songs and then her heart drops. She looks over and Renée lean down and kiss Arizona. Callie really don't have the right to be mad; they both had drinks in their system. Arizona drank way more than Callie did but she also couldn't be mad because she couldn't explain how she felt. She just met this girl today and yet she has stolen a part of her heart. Callie had also been flirting with guys all night so Arizona thought that maybe she read the signals wrong.

A the slow song began to play, Callie notices that it was one of her favorites, Tamar Braxton, "Sound of Love" began to play.

**Candles lit, now, lights down low**

**My body is calling for only us, yeah**

**You make me fell like I'm the only girl**

**It's so indescribable, woah oh**

**Just hold my body and don't ever let go, woah oh**

**Jut kiss the places that keeps me wanting more**

Arizona came up from the kiss and her and Renée began to hug and sway to the music. Arizona looks up and caught Callie's eyes as the course of the song began to play

**And take me higher love**

**And take me till I've had enough**

**Make me scream I'm all yours**

**Cause aint nothing wrong with the**

**Aint nothing wrong with the**

**The sounds of making love**

**Make love to you baby **

As the course end and fade into the next verse, Arizona notice tears in Callie's eyes. She didn't understand what was going on between them. She knew she like Callie but she didn't want to mess everything up. Especially since she was her suite-mate. The song continued to play and Renee hands found Arizona's bottom again and Callie had enough. She broke contact with Liam and ran out of the house. Arizona was hot on her trail leaving a clueless Renee and Liam in the middle of the make shift dance floor.

"Callie!" Arizona screamed as she burst through their apartment door. The front door automatically closes, locking them in from the rest of the world.

"Callie", Arizona says again but softer as she sees the Latina is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

The Latina was softly crying and she couldn't explain why.

The blonde sat beside the brunette on the couch and brought her hand to the Latina face. Removing both hands from their place, she turns Callie face towards hers.

"What's wrong Callie?" she softly ask as Callie leans into her embrace.

"I-I I'm not sure. I just think I'm tired from moving all day," the brunette explains as Arizona pulls her hand away from her face.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed. Thanks for today Arizona. I'll see you in the morning," Callie says as she walks to her room.

"Callie, are you sure you're alright. Is there anything I can help you with... anything," Arizona says the last part almost quietly as the brunette stares at the blonde.

"Ummm, n-no, Arizona. I'm good. Good night," Callie says as she slowly closes her door and locks it. Arizona didn't move from her spot until she heard the shower in the room turn on and Callie's bathroom door closes.

Arizona takes a deep breath and began to walk to her own room when there is a knock at the front door. She walks toward the door and looks through the peephole. On the other side of the door is Renée. Renée looks around herself nervously and knocks on the door again but no answer. Arizona watches Renée turn around and the blonde does to until she hears one last knock. She reaches for the door handle and opens it. Arizona and Renée make eye contact and the black beauty speaks.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry to just knock on your door but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay", Renée nervously says as she rubs the back of her neck.

Arizona really looks at the girl and she gives her a small smile. The black beauty is her type. She's beautiful, gorgeous smile and killer body. She thought about Callie and if she wasn't going to open up to her she had to at least try to move forward. That's when she makes a decision that she knew she may regret later but she had to at least try.

"I'm fine Renée, thank you for checking on me," Arizona says softly as she smiles harder at the girl in front of her.

"Um, okay, I just want to make sure that I didn't cross the line. I'm sorry if I was moving to forward in there. I just, I just think that you are very beautiful and I would really like to get to know you better," the black beauty says as she steps forward to Arizona.

"I'm uh going to go ahead and walk back to campus but give me a call," Renée says as she hands Arizona a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it.

"Okay I will," Arizona says as she takes the paper in her hand.

The black beauty steps closer and gives Arizona a kiss on the cheek and pulls back. "I'll see you later than." Renée turns away and is half way to the stairs when she feels Arizona grab her hand.

"It's late and I don't want you walking back by yourself. How about you stay with me tonight and I'll drive you back in the morning," Arizona offers as she pulls Renée towards their door.

"Are you sure?" Renée asks as they walk inside and close the door. They are standing in front of the door in the dark hallway holding hands.

"I'm sure," Arizona says as she steps forward and kisses Renée softly. Renée responds just as softly and they pull back after a few seconds.

Arizona pulls Renée towards her room and as they both enter she turns around to close the door. Renée back is to Arizona so she doesn't see the blonde give Callie's door one last glance before closing and locking them in her room.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**The song that was playing during the dance is by an amazing singer, Tamar Braxton and it's called "Sound of Love." Here's a link to the song**_. watch?v=Kp2HkoSmFDE

_**I will try to post another chapter soon! Thanks guys and let me know what you think and love suggestions!**_

_**Remember I do not own these characters but I am making them as I seem fit. I'm making our girls different than other stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	3. And then it happened

_**Alright guys, here is the third chapter! I was trying to get this typed up the other day but life happened. Anyways I ended up changing a few things ;) Once you read this chapter you will understand and I'm sure you all will be happy.**_

_**Once again these are not my characters, the belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy etc. I'm just using them for my own pure enjoyment. **_

_**Hope you like it! Let me know what you guys think! :)**_

* * *

The next morning…

Callie awoke to the sun shining in her face. Slowly turning over, Callie looked at the clock that read 10:15 a.m., sighing the brunette rolled over and got out of bed. Stretching her arms above her head, Callie walked into her bathroom to freshen up. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, the brunette pulled her hair up into a messy bun and walked out of her room. Walking into the living room the brunette to a look around to see if her roommate was up, but she did not see any sign of the blonde.

Deciding to make some breakfast for her and her roommate, Callie began to pull out the ingredients from the refrigerator. After pulling out the eggs she turned her head when she heard the blondes door open. In walked Arizona and the black beauty from the night before, Renee. At the sight of seeing Renee the brunette almost drops the carton.

"Hey, good morning," Arizona softly said as she guided Renee through the living room and towards the front door.

"Good morning," Renee says as she walks out of the front door. Turning back around, Renee says, "Umm Arizona, I'll wait for you outside."

Nodding her head yes, Arizona attention turns back to the brunette who is still standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator door wide open. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Callie slowly began to speak.

"Umm are you leaving, I was just about to make some breakfast?"

"Yeah I am but I'm just running Renee back to campus. I'll be back in ten minutes and then I can help you," Arizona says as she slowly walks backwards to the front door.

"Okay, umm I'll see you in ten then."

Arizona walks outside and takes a huge breath. Looking at Renee, who was sitting on the stairs, she takes another breath and walks toward her.

"Are you ready?" Arizona asks as she walks down the stairs with the brunette.

"Yep!" the black beauty says ash follow the blonde down the stairs.

The trip back to campus was a quite one. Both girls focus on the outside world instead of what's inside the car. After asking for directions to the brunette's dorm room. Arizona maneuvers her large Range Rover in the dorm parking lot and shuts off the engine.

"Renee, I-I really like you and if we had met a day earlier I would be all for getting to know you better…"

"But there's someone else, right?" Renee asks as she looks down at her hands.

"Yes there is and I really like this person."

Both of the girls sit in the car and sulk into the silence. After awhile Renee began to speak again.

"Okay Arizona. I understand how you feel but I would really love it if we could be friends. Maybe we can all hang out. I promise I'm not one of those girls that gets clingy and seek after you from a distance," the black beauty jokes as she

"Hey, I'm an awesome friend so I would love to be your friend," the blonde says as she shows her dimples to the girl beside her.

"Alright then! Friends it is," Renee says as she gives the blonde a high-five and exits the car.

xxxxxxx

Making her back inside the apartment the blonde smiles as the most delicious smells hit her nose.

"Oh my God Callie whatever your making smells delicious," the blonde says as she walks up behind the brunette who is cooking at the stove. The brunettes breathe catches in her throat as she feel the warm body of the blondes behind her. She leans back into Arizona and continue to scramble the breakfast scramble she was making. As she lean further back into the blonde, Arizona places her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

"Thanks Arizona. I thought about making something a little heavy since we did drink a lot last night. These breakfast burritos will be good for our stomachs," she answers as she turns off the oven and plate up the breakfast scramble that has: sausage, eggs, potatoes, and bacon in it.

Arizona pulls out the tortillas that where in the pantry and places several in napkins so that she can warm them up in the microwave. After finally getting the food together, they each help place the items on the table so they can eat. After a couple of minutes of silence and shy glances between the two, Callie finally starts a conversation.

"sooo, Renee slept over last," Callie asks as she takes a bite of her breakfast burritos.

Caught off guard by the question, Arizona slightly chokes on the food that was going down her throat. Gaining her strength back to speak, she takes a sip of her orange juice and swallows the remainder of her food.

"Yeah she did," Arizona answers and looks up at the brunette in front of her. After seeing a slight look of disappointment she begins to clarify her answer.

"She came over after I left the party to check on you. She wanted to make sure everything was okay. It was after three in the morning and I didn't want her to walk back to campus by herself that late at night."

"Oh okay cool."

After another minute of awkward silence, Callie decides to investigate the situation further.

"So are you and her like an item now or…?" the brunette questions the blonde with a curious look on her face.

"Umm actually no. It started out that way but we decided to just be friends. I like her but I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet," the blonde answers as she decides not to fully disclose why she's really not dating the black beauty.

"O-oh o-okay," Callie stutters.

Looking at the brunette, Arizona decides that maybe she should tell Callie how she feels.

"Callie I - ," but the blonde is interrupted as a loud pounding is heard at their front door.

"Yo Torres, Robbins, open up! I smell breakfast burritos," the deep manly voice of Mark screams outside of their apartment.

Callie rolls her eyes and gets up from the table to go let the tall guy in. Opening up the door she is net with not only Mark but also all of their new friends from the night before: Addison, Teddy, Henry, Miranda, Ben, Christina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, Jackson and April.

"Oh my God, what are all of you doing here," the brunette asks out loud causing Arizona to jump out of her seat and run up to the brunette who is still standing in front of the door.

"Well we where all so drunk last night that we decided to crash next door," Mark answer as he pushes his way through Callie and Arizona.

"Umm yeah sure, why don't you all come in," Arizona mumbles under her breathe. Callie laughs and entangle their hands together as she pull the blonde further into their house.

"Plus I knew you would cook breakfast so we all decided to join you guys!" Mark announces as he and Jackson begin to rummage through the fridge like they live there.

Callie and Arizona look at each other and shake their heads. Callie squeezes the blondes' hand and walk over to the guys who are now pulling out food to cook. Arizona smiles and goes the other the direction of Teddy and Addison who were all sitting in the living with the others surfing through the channels.

"Oh wow, you guys have real cable!" Teddy screams as she surfs through hundreds of channels.

"What do you mean we have real cable?" Arizona asks as she sits down next to Teddy.

"You have a cable box, we don't -,"

"Ugh Teddy can you help me out in here!" Callie yells as she interrupts the dirty blonde who was about to tell Arizona about the cable situation.

Arizona turns around and glares at Callie. Callie nervously looks over at Arizona and try to give her a smile. The blonde cocks her head to the side and get up and walk towards the brunette in the kitchen. The Latina watches the blonde as she stalks toward her.

"Can I speak to in the next room please?" Arizona whispers in the brunette's ear.

Callie takes a gulp and walk after the blonde who was already in the next room. The brunette walks through Arizona's room and closes the door.

"Callie, what aren't you telling me?"

Callie takes a breath and begins to talk.

"U-um, we-well I-I had the-the office order cable boxes so that we can get all o-of the-the channels," Callie stutters her way through her explanation.

"Oh okay, well thanks," Arizona says as she eyes the brunette. Arizona notices that the brunette is still looking frazzled and nervous so she begins to question her suite-mate further.

"What else are you not telling me?"

"Callie," Arizona says in a tone that demands the truth.

"IhadthemputthecablebillonmyaccountsothatIpayandyo udont," Callie says in a rush.

"You what?"

"I had them put the cable bill on my account so that I pay and you don't," Callie says quietly.

"What? Callie, why would you do that? No, absolutely not. I will pay for half of the bill so you don't have to pay the whole thing."

"Arizona no, really it's not a big deal. I can take care of it, really."

"No Callie I will pay for half and that's that!"

"Okay, how about when we order out you pay for the food and I'll pay for the cable?" Callie tries to reason with the blonde.

Arizona just stares at the brunette and shakes her head.

"Arizona really, it's not that big of a deal. I pay for cable, you pay for take-out."

"Okay Callie, but that means we have to at least eat take out twice a week."

"Deal," Callie says as she offers her tan hand to shake and seal the deal.

Arizona eye's the Latina and cock her head to the side, "Deal," the blonde says as she takes the tan hand into hers.

They stand there and just shake hands while staring into each other's eyes. Callie takes a step forward and pulls Arizona hand towards her. Arizona eyes widening slightly but step forward at Callie's nudge. They slowly come together in the middle of Arizona's room. Callie takes one final step and is now close enough to Arizona that she feels the blonde breathe on her face.

Arizona takes a look into the chocolate-brown eyes and immediately she begins to lean in. The brunette leans in as well and her eyes fall towards pink lips. The Latina licks her lips slowly and leans in the rest of the way. Just as their lips are about to touch, BANG!

"Torres, Robbins, get your asses in here and finish cooking," Mark says as he busts through the door of Arizona's room.

"Dammit Mark! Must you always show up at the wrong time," Callie shouts at the tall handsome guy who is munching on an apple.

Arizona glares at Mark and pushes pass him but not without elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oww! Blondie, what was that for?" Mark asks as the blonde leaves the storms out of the room.

Callie just shakes her head at Mark as she pushes pass him too.

"What? What did I do?" Marks say as he rubs his side.

* * *

After making a huge breakfast for the gang, they all decide to just chill out at Callie and Arizona's for the day. With no one needing to go to school or work, they just snack and watch TV and play cards all day. Mark and the guys even went to store to go get more drinks and snacks for everyone. They even picked up a couple of Redbox movies to watch that night.

It's now late in the evening and everyone are all lying around and watching a scary movie. Taking a look around the room, Arizona notices that everyone is in pairs. Mark even snuggles up close to Addison with his arm around her. That's when she notices the brunette sitting beside her. Callie pulls her blanket tighter to her body as a scary part comes onto the screen. Not knowing what's going on, the brunette does not see the blonde staring at her from the corner of her eyes. The room is dark so the only light coming from the room is from the 42' flat screen.

Arizona watches the brunette suck her bottom lip into her teeth as she anxiously watches the screen. The blonde shivers once she watches the brunette lick her lips. That's when Callie notices the blonde next to her.

"Are you cold?" Callie asks as she opens her blanket so that the blonde can slide in.

Suddenly feeling colder, Arizona scoots closer to the brunette and covers her body in the big plush blanket. The whole sides of their bodies are touching now. They continue to watch the movies side by side with the blanket shielding their bodies from the cold air.

Another scary part comes onto the screen and Callie immediately reaches for the blonde under the covers. Arizona gasps loudly when she feels the Latina hand on her thigh. Callie also notices where her hand lands but decides not to say anything. They both watch the screen but is not following the movie now that the brunette hand is on the blonde's thigh.

Becoming bold, Arizona slowly reaches for the hand on her thigh. Callie immediately reacts to the blonde whose hand is now sitting on top of hers that is still on the blonde's thigh. Callie turns to the blonde and looks her in the eye. The light from the screen is glaring off of her slightly tan skin making her glow in the dark. Arizona lean toward Callie and the brunette does the same. Their foreheads touch and they just bask in the moment. They continue to hold contact until Callie moves her head towards the blonde's neck. The brunette doesn't kiss the skin she has long for since meeting her the previous day. She just takes in her smell and heavily breathes onto her.

Arizona body comes alive at Callie's slight touching and breathing against her neck. The blue eye beauty pulls back enough that their foreheads are touching again. That's when Callie lean in a graze the pink lips ever so softly. Arizona kisses her back just as softly. Callie reaches her hand up towards the blonde's neck and pull her tighter, making their lips touch more firmly. They sit and explore each other's mouths in a slow trance for the rest of the movie. Tongues passionately seek out and touch each other. Lips linger and teeth graze and bite. All the while, the girls don't notice that the movie has ended, or that they have an audience, until.

"Torres, Robbins!" Mark yells as the two girls slowly jump apart. "The movie is over and we are all leaving," he says as he smirks at his two friends.

"Oh, uh, o-okay," Callie says as she slowly stand up to walk everyone out.

Arizona is still sitting on the couch in a daze when Callie comes back and sits next to her.

They stare at the title screen of the movie as it plays over and over. Neither makes sound nor move as the TV screen just plays in the background.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," Arizona says as she breaks out of her trance.

Callie looks up at the blonde and looks a little disappointed as she begins to walk to her room.

"Oh, uh, yeah me too. Good night Arizona," Callie says as she walks into her room. "Good night," she hears as she slowly closes the door.

Callie immediately lays in her bed and stare at the ceiling." What have I done?" Callie thinks to herself. Arizona is in the next room saying the same thing. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Arizona gets up and walks out her room. Walking through the living and towards her suite-mates room, she slowly lifts her hand up and knocks softly. She hears sheets ruffling and footsteps and then the door opens.

Neither says a word as Callie step back and allow Arizona to enter her room. Callie climbs in back her bed. Callie's bed now holds one more person, her suite-mate. Callie scoots in closer to the blonde and turn her body so that she is facing the blonde. They both just stare at each other. Arizona lifts her hand that was under her chin and slowly runs it up and down the Latina soft face. Callie leans into the embrace and close her eyes. She slowly opens them when realizes that Arizona is now closer to her face.

They share one last look and then lean in again and capture each other's mouth. Pure magic is what Arizona thinks as their lips touch again. Callie pulls the blonde body closer to her and wraps her arms around a small waist. Seconds, minutes, hours pass as they passionately seek each other's mouths and embrace. They soon fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms like they have been together for years.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


	4. What are we?

_**Here you guys go! It's a shorter chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get this out-of-the-way. Our girls will be coming together sooner than later.!**_

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments! You guys rock!**_

_**To the guest that went to SFA, yes I did live in Steen and that's what dorm I was speaking about with the high-five!**_

_**Hufflepuff gal 4520 thanks for the review but I don't think any of this unrealistic. I have seen this happen before, kissing people without being in a relationship, it's so not unrealistic!**_

_**Anyways again, these character do not belong to me! Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy and ABC!**_

_**R&R! :)**_

* * *

Suite-mates

Chapter 4

Callie's POV:

It's been three weeks since Arizona and I slept in each other's arms. Everyday since that day has been a little awkward between us. That morning when I awoke, entangled in Arizona's' body, I panicked a little. Not a little, I panicked a lot, because I have never slept in the same bed as another girl. A girl who whom I have the total hots for. After I silently made my way out of the room, my room to be exact, I made my way to kitchen and started breakfast. Arizona joined me a half hour later and when she walks out of the room she doesn't even make eye contact with me. We carry on that day as if nothing happened the night before. Maybe it was for the best because we were moving too fast and I did not want to mess anything up.

Today the gang was getting together for a bonfire that was going on at another apartment complex, The Grove. The Grove is another off campus apartment complex for students and some of Addison friends live there. Arizona and I decides to take both of our cars so we could accommodate everyone who was riding with us. Mark, Addison, Jackson and April rode with me while Teddy, Henry, Owen and Christina rode with Arizona. Meredith and Derek live in The Grove and so we will be meeting them there at the bonfire.

After we park our cars, which are way in the back of the apartments in the visitor parking, we walk to the front of the apartments to meet Meredith and Derek.

"Hey guys, about time you show up! We though you guys weren't going to make it," Meredith says as she and Derek as they begin leading us to the pool and bar-b-que area, which is where the bonfire is being held.

"Yeah Mer, we would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Mark and all of his grooming. I swear it takes him an hour to do his hair, which by the way is no longer than my pinkie finger," Callie says as the group begins to laugh.

"Torres don't hate. You know I have to look good. I have a certain standard that I have to live up to," Mark replies as he pushes the Latina who is still laughing at her comment.

"Oh yeah, and what's that Mark. Being the biggest man-whore on campus," Arizona says as run past him to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah whatever Blondie," Mark retorts as he head straight to the group of girls who are all standing around the volley ball area in their swimming suits.

Shaking her head at Mark, Callie turns around to search for Arizona and her jaw drops. Arizona has her arms wrapped around a girl's waist. After their embrace ends, Callie moves slightly so she can get a look at who the blonde is talking to. Renee.

Walking towards them, Callie fixes her hair and swimming top while walking over to join the two girls.

"Hey Renee, it's good to see you," Callie says in a perky voice.

Arizona glances at Callie but doesn't say anything.

"Hey Callie, yeah it's good to see you too," the black beauty responds as she quickly glances at Arizona.

"What brings you here?" the brunette questions Renee.

"Oh, umm most of my friends live over here, so I'm always here with them."

"That's great."

"Umm, Callie, what are you doing?" the blonde whispers in Callie's ear.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get familiar with your little girlfriend," Callie says angrily in Arizona's ear and then walk off.

Shaking her head, the blonde watches Callie walk off and join Mark with the group of pretty girls.

Arizona's POV:

I really do not understand why Callie is mad at me. I'm not the one who had to sneak out of her own room because she was afraid to face her true feelings. We were getting along great and then after that morning it all went down the drain. It doesn't help that since that night, my feelings for Callie has grown tremendously. I want to tell her how I feel but every time I do she always find a way to leave the room. Which is why I don't understand why she is angry that I am over here talking to Renee. Renee and I have gotten closer since I dropped her off that day. We have become good friends and actually, Renee met someone else and they have talked for two weeks now.

Making my way over to the table with some trash can punch; I pour myself a nice amount into a solo cup and walk over to where Teddy and Henry are sitting.

"Hey Ted's, what are you and Henry up to?" the blonde asks the couple who are sitting in lawn chairs in front of the bonfire.

"Oh nothing just relaxing and talking. What about you? I saw that little scene over there with Callie and Renee. What's going on with you two and don't say nothing because I know that it's something,"

"I really don't know Ted's. One day we are making out on the couch and the next we can barely look each other in the eye."

"Well maybe you two need to talk. Like really talk because if there is no chance of you being together then you guys need to prove that early on so no one will get hurt."

Arizona looks at Teddy and nods her head in understanding. Just as she turns around towards the bonfire, she meets the eyes of Callie. Both girls stare at each other through the flame for what seem like hours. Arizona suddenly breaks eye contact when she feels some one sit beside her and starts talking. Looking at the person beside her, she is met with Renee and her new friend Amber. Arizona looks back towards the flame and notices that Callie is no longer there. Briefly looking around her she finds the brunette nowhere insight. Taking in a deep breath she smiles and reaches over to introduce herself to Amber.

* * *

After another couple of hours of fun the blonde gathers her friends who rode with her and they make their way back home. Walking into the house the blonde is met with silence. She never saw Callie again after their staring contest. Arizona made her way into her room and strips her clothes off of her small frame. The blonde decides to take a hot shower to rinse off all the sand and dirt from the bonfire. Thirty minutes later Arizona walk out of her room and grabs a can of soda from the fridge and walks out to the balcony. The night is beautiful. It feels good outside and the stars are shinning in the sky. Arizona gets caught up in looking at the sky that she doesn't hear the brunette walk into the house,

Callie had left the party after seeing Renee walk back over to Arizona. She really likes the blonde but she is afraid of what that means. She has gone over and over their situation in her head but she come sup with nothing. She is also afraid of what Arizona would think of her when she finds out that she has a lot of money. The brunette know that the blonde wouldn't use her for her money but maybe she can keep it to herself for a while.

After taking a much need shower, the brunette walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Deciding to step out on to the balcony to get some air and think, she makes her way to the balcony doors. Opening the door she is met with blue eyes.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Arizona says as she watches the brunette take the seat next to hers.

"Yeah I've been here for about twenty minutes. I just got out of the shower and thought I would get some air," Callie replies to the blonde.

They sit for a while in silence and don't look at each other. Finally breaking the silence the brunette opens her mouth.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you that morning."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine Arizona. I should have stayed but -."

"But what Callie."

"I was, I was afraid of what that night meant."

"It meant that we like each other, Callie. It meant that when I awoke that morning I wanted to be happy that I woke up in your arms but you want to know how I felt. I felt embarrassed and I felt hurt."

Callie locks eyes with the blonde and she sees tears begin to water her eyes.

"I've never done this before Arizona. I have never had to mention my feelings about a girl. Let alone to that girl."

"Well I like you Callie. What do you have to say about that?"

"I-I I like you to Arizona."

Arizona looks at the brunette and smiles. Callie smiles back at her and stand up. Arizona stands up too and the both are now standing in front of each other.

"Let's just take things slow. One day at a time and see where this will lead to," Callie suggests as she takes both of Arizona's hand in hers.

"I think that's a great idea," Arizona says as she takes a step closer to the brunette.

Callie leans in and kisses the blonde softly on the lips. Pulling out of the kiss a few seconds later the brunette smiles down at the blonde.

"Good night Arizona," the Latina whispers to the blonde.

"Good night Callie," the blonde says as she kisses the brunette once more.

They return back into the house and with one last kiss goodnight, both girls go to their separate rooms. They both think about the future and what it entails before falling asleep with smiles on their face.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**I will post the next chapter soon! Our girls have so much to talk about. I'm going to take things slow between thing but we will see a lot of fluff! **_


	5. Promises

_**Hey guys sorry this update is way over due. I've been busy with school and work... Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your standards. Also if you have any ideas or such for the story then let me know. I take all tips and ideas into consideration.**_

_**We all know that these characters do not belong to me...yadi ya, Shonds Rhimes... yadi ya, Grey's Anatomy... yadi ya, ABC.**_

* * *

Suite-mates

Chapter 5

**_A couple of days later..._**

"Okay, so what-what do you want to do today," Callie asks as she keeps a steady pace on the treadmill she is running on.

"Um well I thought that today, you and I can just stay in, alone, and just hang out," Arizona replies as she too is running at a steady pace on the treadmill beside Callie.

"Okay that sounds good. How about after-after we leave the gym, we head to the store and get food to cook tonight. Unless you want to order out because I have been craving Chinese."

"Ooh yes, Chinese! But we still need to go to the store because we are out of milk and juice. We also need to stop by hobby lobby and get some things to make our names for our room and doors."

"Okay yeah that's fine!" Callie yells as she jumps off the treadmill, after finishing her 30 minute run.

"Alright then pretty lady. Lets hit the weights for 20 and then we can head out," Arizona says as she steps off of the large machine and grab her water bottle.

After leaving the gym they jump into Callie's car and head to hobby lobby. Walking down the aisles of the arts and crafts store, Arizona pushes the cart while Callie closely looks around for the things they need.

"Oh found them!," Callie yells as she stumble upon the wooden alphabet letters.

"Okay so do you want just the straight block letters, the crazy cursive letters or the regular cursive letters," the brunette asks as she holds up each type of letter to the blonde.

"mmmmh, I think I want the regular cursive for the wall in my room and then the straight block letters for my door."

"Okay yeah me too."

After gathering all the letters that they need. They head towards the paint aisle to pick some colors to paint their letters.

"Let's see what kind of colors they have," Arizona says as she bends over to look at the different kinds of paint that are behind the security glass.

Not paying attention to what Arizona is doing, Callie is facing the opposite direction of the blonde until she turns around.

"Hey what about -," Callie stops speaking as she takes in the lithe form of the blonde who is bent over , observing the paint options.

Callie tries her best to look everywhere else but at the derriere of the blondes, but she can't turn away. The Latina continues to take in Arizona's bottom and suddenly she finds herself turned on. Licking her lips she walks towards the blonde, who has no idea on what's going on. Standing right behind the blonde, Callie bites her bottom lip, while she reaches out and gently touches the blondes bottom.

Arizona feels the brunette standing behind her but she doesn't move. She still have her eyes on the paint but she is further away from thinking about what color to get.

The brunette hand stays still on the blondes backside until. Finally gaining more courage, she firmly grasps the soft firm muscle in her hand and hears the low moan come out of the blondes mouth.

"Arizona," Callie says but is immediately cut off as the blonde turns around and kisses her.

Callie moans into the kiss as Arizona pushes her back against the shelf behind her, making the items fall off and hit the ground. The blonde slowly glides her hands up the sides of the brunette stomach and arms, as she makes her way to the brunettes dark long tresses. The kiss turns passionately as Arizona softly pulls Callie hair. The brunettes immediate response was to grab the blondes derriere, so she did. Callie and Arizona stay in the place they are in, softly kissing and caressing the other, for another minute until air becomes necessary.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss blue eyes meets dark brown and the shyly smile at each other. Taking another couple of minutes of just holding and softly kissing, they break their embrace as they become aware of where they are.

"I think I found my colors," the blonde says softly as she turns around and walk to the security glass again.

Callie lets out a deep belly laugh at the blondes response and walks towards the security glass to find her own colors. After another half hour of searching for the right colors for their names, Callie and Arizona walks hand in hand out of Hobby Lobby and head towards the grocery store.

* * *

"No! Stop Callie! Please," Arizona yells as she is running around the house, trying to get away from the brunette who is chasing her with a paint brush full of paint.

"Paybacks a bitch baby," Callie says as she corners the blonde in the kitchen.

"Okay, maybe we can work something out," the blonde explains as she tries to compromise with the brunette who is stalking towards her slowly with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? Like what?," Callie responds in a low voice as she is now standing right in front of the blonde.

"umm- how-how about, I-I give you umm anything you wa-want," Arizona says as her back finally connects with the wall it was backing towards too.

"mmmh, sounds like a good deal."

"It is!," Arizona squeal out as Callie raises the brush towards the blonde.

"Okay then."

Callie closes the space between them and captures the blonde mouth in a passionate kiss. Arizona moans out loudly as the kiss begins. The brunettes soft tongue pushes past her soft pink lips, and began to slowly wrestle with hers. Tongues dwell in a passionate and slow fight as Callie continues to kiss the blonde. Finally, Callie slows the kiss and pull back to look into the face of the blondes.

"Mmmhmm," Callie moans out. "I like this deal of yours."

"Yeah, well I am awesome," the blonde, says in a low voice as she is still trying to catch her breath.

"Yep, but that's not enough!" Callie yells out as the paintbrush that was still in her hand, finally connects with the blondes face.

"CAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Arizona screams as she pushes past the blonde and runs into her room and locks the door.

"I can't believe you just did that!" the blonde screams from the other side of her door.

Callie is still in the middle o the kitchen laughing out loud at the blonde. Finally settling down she walks towards the blondes' room and yell back.

"Yeah well you started it first. You messed up my letter that I was painting with that pink glitter you threw on it!"

"I was trying to help you out. Your colors are all dark and mysterious. You needed a bit of brightness in your life," the blonde answers as she slowly opens her door and peak out.

Callie lets out a belly laugh and pushes the door all the way open. Grabbing the blonde by the waist she backs her up to the bed and lay her down. She gets on top of her and lets out one of her sexy laughs,

"I'm sorry," the brunette says as she looks into blue eyes. Kissing the blonde on her cheek she apologizes again.

"I'm sorry okay. How about we go ahead and order some food for an early dinner. That way we can pig out on all the snacks we bought at the store while we watch movies.

Arizona lets out a deep breath and replies, "Okay but no more paint fights, please," she begs as she turns her head into the soft neck of the brunettes.

"I promise, no more paint fights," Callie says as she leans over and pecks the blondes' lips.

* * *

After ordering some Chinese food from the only place that delivers in this small town. Callie and Arizona sit around the table and eat their food while diving into a comfortable conversation about their lives.

"So you're the only child?" Callie asks as she takes a bite of the meat dumplings that sits in front of her.

"Yep. It's just me. Although I wish I had a sibling that way my parents wouldn't focus so much on me," the blonde jokes as she takes a bite of her fried rice.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?" the blonde asks the brunette.

Callie shifts awkwardly in her seat and makes no eye contact with the blonde.

"Callie?" Arizona questions after the brunette doesn't reply.

"Umm no. I don't have any siblings," she timidly answers.

"Oh okay. What about your parents then?"

"I'm done with dinner. Lets get ready to watch the movie. I'll go grab some extra blankets and pillows for the floor."

Arizona looks confused at the sudden change in the brunette. Not wanting to push her boundaries she gets up and go grab some extra blankets and pillows from her minutes later the living room floor is covered in pillows from the couches, with large fluffy blankets placed on top of them. Creating a huge plush bed for the Callie and Arizona to watch their movies comfortably.

Callie walks out of her room in a huge t-shirt that stops mid-thigh and some short night shorts that can't be seen because of the over-sized shirt she has on. Plopping down in the middle o the make shit bed, Callie picks up the remotes and places the snacks on the coffee table that is pushed to the side of the room.

A couple of seconds later the blue-eyed blonde comes out of room in some small shorts, knee-high socks, and a large sweater that hangs off of one shoulder. She makes her to kitchen and shut off the lights, making the room become bathe in darkness. The only light in the room is from the large flat screen T.V., in front of them. Taking a spot beside the brunette, she grabs her milk duds and skittles and lean back onto the couch.

"Ready?" she softly asks the brunette who has taken a sudden vow of silence since dinner.

Shaking her head yes in response, she presses play and the two become focused on the screen in front of them. During the movie Callie and Arizona slowly eat there snacks and laugh every once in a while that something funny happens. Half during the second movie Callie drifts closer to the blonde and then suddenly lays her head on Arizona's legs.

"My parents died when I was a little girl," Callie softly began.

"I remember the day I found out. I was getting ready for school and my babysitter came into my room," Arizona picks up the remote from the floor and lowers the volume so she can hear the brunette.

"It was the look on her face that told me something was wrong. She walked over to me and knelt in front of me. Before she could get the words out of her mouth she began to cry. I knew instantly that something bad happened. The only thing she was able to let out was, "your mom and dad," before I backed up and ran out of my room. I yelled for my parents for three hours straight before exhaustion took over and feel into a deep sleep."

During the story, Arizona gently rubs the brunettes long dark tresses. At one point she felt moisture on her legs and notices that Callie is crying while she tells the story.

"What happened after that?" Arizona asks as she began to softly scratch the brunette's scalp.

"Later that evening the police and a social worker showed up to my house. My parent's lawyer also came to make sure that he got the house in order and all my parent's documents. I was then taken to a foster home temporarily until they found me a place to live. I went into six different foster homes before I was in high school. The last home is the home that I got to stay in the longest. I considered them my family but the died earlier this year. That's why I'm here now. I had to get away from all of that death. All of the negative things that has happened to me since my parents died."

Callie shifts her body and turns around to face Arizona. Arizona looks down at the sad chocolate-brown eyes that she has grown to love. Arizona softly caresses the tan skin of Callie's face. Running her fingers softly down her cheek and to her plump red lips.

"I am so sorry that had to happen to you Callie. You are so brave to have been through so much and overcome all the obstacles in your young life. Now you are here in college making something of yourself. I'm so proud of you," Arizona softly says as she bends down and kisses the soft red lips.

"There's something else... When I turned eighteen my fathers lawyer found me and he have me an envelope."

Arizona scrunch her brows in confusion at the vague statement Callie just said.

"Okay," Arizona responds as she looks into Callie's eyes.

Callie sits up for this next part, " inside that envelope was the deed to all of my parents homes, vacation home, bank account and business accounts. I'm the only child so all of their assets were signed over to me."

"Are you saying what I think your saying Callie?"

"Yes, I am rich Arizona. I have so much money that I will never have to work a day in my life."

Arizona stiffens at the revelation of Callie words. Callie comes closer to the blonde and places her hands on to the blondes.

"Please say something Arizona," the brunette pleads.

"What do you – what do you want me to say?" the blonde responds.

" I don't know Arizona... something other than just sitting here staring at me."

"I-I-I do-don't know what-what to say about this Callie. I mean why are you even here I this small town. Let alone living here with me," the blonde questions.

"Because I want my life to have meaning Arizona. I don't want the fact that I have money, ruin my life. I want to be something in life. I want to give meaning to whatever it is I do. I just-I just don't want this money to define who I am," Callie says as she once again begins to cry.

There is an awkward pause of silence in the house. Arizona lets out a deep breath and shuffles closer to the brunette.

"Callie I-I don't know what to say. I mean it's a big shocker but I won't let the fact that you have money come between our relationship," Arizona softly breathe out to the brunette.

"Arizona I really like you and I can see myself with you. It's just people have tried to use me for my money in the past and that's why I never bring it up. I'm not saying that you will because I don't think you are the type of person but -," Callie is immediately silence as Arizona captures her lips.

Puling back from the unexpected kiss, Arizona guides the brunette to lay down on to the makeshift bed. Arizona wraps her arms around the brunette as Callie lays her head on to her chest.

"I know that this is a little presumptuous of me to say this but I can see myself with you too. I really like you Callie and we are going to take things slow and just get to know one another. I'm going to show you that your money will not lapse my judgment. Before I even found this out I had strong feelings for you and that will not change now," Arizona says as she lifts the brunette chin up to look into her eyes.

"Promise," Callie says as she leans closer to blonde lips.

Arizona leans further into Callie and their lips barely touch.

"I promise," Arizona says against the brunette lips.

Callie closes the distance between their lips and softly kisses Arizona. The two of them continues to passionately kiss and break away now and then to make more promises to the other. After exhaustion take form they fall into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

_**What do you think? Review please!**_


End file.
